Tooth bleaching is well known in the art. Generally speaking, a typical tooth bleaching process involves preparing a patient's teeth for application of a light activated tooth bleaching composition. A light, of certain light spectrum range, is then radiated on the composition to activate the oxidizing agents to thereby bleach the teeth.
While there are variations in the bleaching compositions and the types of light used to activate the compositions in the prior art, the process of applying a light source on a patient to activate the bleaching composition is arguably uniform. Typically, a patient will be requested to remain still in a reclined position while a light source is shined in the mouth area to activate the bleaching composition for the one or more light activation treatment periods. Ideally, during these treatment periods, light radiation is focused on a target area for the duration of the treatment period. The target area usually consists of the prepped area of the teeth to be bleached. However, uncontrollable movements and intentional movements by the patient will often occur during these treatment periods to cause the light to deviate from the target area. When this occurs, inadequate bleaching and, in some cases, injuries can occur to the facial and unprotected gum area of the mouth.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for regulating or controlling the movement of the patient relative to a light source during a tooth bleaching procedure using a light activated composition and a light assembly.